Defender of the earth
by Sirius.Is.Not.Dead1989
Summary: What happens when a gun-lowing American women meets the doctor, without knowing who he is at all? And what happens when de does soemthing to her gun?----I suck at summaries. Tenth
1. Let the shooting begin

The sound of my feet on the hard asphalt street are reverberating

The sound of my feet on the hard asphalt street are reverberating. I am running. Really fast. You wonder why I am running like mad at 1 am through London? Well, It's my job. No I am not an athlet. It is just that my job implies a lot of running. Running away from something, running after something, running for your life...let's just say, I do a lot of running.

I'm working for ...well I can't really tell you who I am working for. Too dangerous and you wouldn't even understand, but I'd like to call myself a Defender of the earth. From what? It's obvious isn't it. Aliens. They exist I think you already noticed, well you would be really thick if you didn't. They are out there and most of the time, they don't come in peace. We don't really ask, though. That's our motto: Shot first then ask the questions.

And that's the reason why I am carrying a gun. A XC-745-aka-Umbod, to be precise. I love this thing. It is our most effective weapon against alien life forms. It is working on a non-mulekular-atom-spliting-kind-of...let's just say it rips them into pieces, in the most bloody and brutal way you can possibly imagine. Probably worse. Could be. Yeah, most definetly.

God I love this thing!

And I need this thing, desperatly. Right now there is a great big ...well anyway it's big and it is heading for central London. Let's see ..about 7 million inhabitants, not knowing what's coming their way. That's bad. And this is why I'm running like mad at 1 am through London. Well outer London. I need to get to it, before it reaches the inner city and then shot it dead. Stone dead and then we can examine where it came from. And what it is, exactly. But first the shooting.

I run around the next corner and enter a wide alley, hemed by sinsiter looking trees. And then I see something really weird. Not an oh-my-god-there-is-a-great-big-slimey-alien-weird or a What's-this-women-doing-on-the-street-dressed-like-an-egg-weird. It was just weird.

There is a man standing in the middle of the street, and I thought this part of town has been evacuated. But this man is right there, standing in the nightmist, in a grey lined suit looking like an archangel in the dim twilight. I take a step back into the shadow observing the man, clunching to my gun. He is bending down to a cubicle, an technical looking cubicle. And he is pointing a ...pen? no pencil at it. Wait now it lights, is that a torch? Why is he pointing a torch at a weird looking gadget, and now he's ...oh jesus christ, I don't have time for this!

I decide to just ignore the weird man, grab my gun and run onto the street. This evil alien should be here any minute now, by the looks of my holographic bracelet. Yeah 100 meter, I've got to posotion myself, and while I'm on the way need to tell that stupid man to get out of here.

So I find myself heading for the strange looking suit, schouting as I do: "Hey, You in the grey suit! You better better get out of here. It will be uncomfortable I can assure you." At the end of this sentence I reach the man and discover: He holds neither a pencil nor a torch. It looks alien. So does the gadget. For a small moment I really wonder who he is. He's handsome though, kind of cute. But then the alien threat comes back into my mind. He is still occupied with his gadget and not looking like he is leaving.

50 meters.

I am just about to open my mouth to shout at him. Tell him to get the hell away, when he turns to me, away from his weird looking cubicle and looks at me, then his gaze lowers. He raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a gun?"

I roll my eyes "No it's a toy." For a moment he looks kind of relieved. Oh my god, how thick is he? He actually belives me! "Of course it is a gun, what else should it be. And now.."

"I don't like guns" he mutters, as he turns again to point his weird torch at the thing to his feet. Doesn't he realise what is about to happen here? 25 meters and I really need to get prepared, I have no time to save this stupid, stubburn handsome man. I flick and push a few buttons and leverages at my gun. It loads. Good. Now I'm ready. Let the shooting begin.

"Are u planning on using that?" a voice next to me asks that, as if it was the most stupid thing to do in the world. The voice belonged to the suited stranger, who now held the cubicle gadet in his hand, pointing it at the same direction, like my gun.

"Er, yes?! What else should I do. What are you planning with yours then?"

"That" he points at the cubicle "is Not a gun. And I'm sorry but I have to do that" What is he talking about? I guess he is just soem kind of lunatic, who needs to show off a little bit. There are a lot of these people out on the streets in our time. Suddently my baby, well my gun, is making a strange noise, heatens up and now there is a small explosion on the front and smoke is coming from it. Fuck! What did he do?

I look angryly to the left and stare at the strange person at my side. I just see him lower his strange torch, which he had pointed at my gun just a second ago. Is he mental? In Disbelieve I mutter: "You broke my gun!" I cannot belive it. How can he? My beloved gun, my baby..my ..my ...GUN!

"Yeah, told you I didn't like guns" he says and concetrates on the streetcorner in front of us. 17 meters. And now I am completley mad.

"You. Are. Mental! You understand me? Mental! Now we are dead! You get it? Dead! This" I shake my wrecked gun."This was our only chance to survive! There is a big alien life form coming this way and it is gonna kill us! Kill us! And oh my god I can't belive it, you broke my gun! We are fucking dead!"


	2. It just gets better and better

He doesn't look like he hears me, although I am failry sure, that he actually can hear me

He doesn't look like he hears me, although I am failry sure, that he actually can hear me. This jerk is just ingnoring me. Well, he should listen to me, when I'm telling him that he is going to die.. My holographic bracelet. 13 meters. I have to think quick. Is there enough time to run away? That is not what I do normaly, but I have no gun and a manic civilist under my protection. A look right. Left. No not enough time. I begin to panic. There is nothing I can do. Nothing.

8 meters

We are screwed. We are so dead. And if not, I am going to kill the person right next to me for BRAKING my GUN! I begin to fell the vibration of the street, as the alien is coming nearer. I know that I am about to die and I have the perfect last words for me:

"You realise, that you are going to pay for my gun, right?"

Yeah, good last words. Like them.

The stanger gives me a quick look. He looks like he is about to grin, but contains it...for the sake of my sanity? Because I am quite sure, that his is long lost.

5 meters

I remember something. What is it? Something important. Yeah I know: I don't fancy being ripped apart by some evil alien. Right that is my survival instinct, kicking in. I kind of don't want to die right now, especially with that comlete nutter next to me. Yes, I think I wouldn't like that. I have a date tomorrow. I would not want to cancel that. The guy was cute, I think, I mean I couldn't really make out his face, it was dark in the club, but I remember him being a great kis...hey what am I thinking about? Is that what happends with you, when you are about to drop dead? Thinking of comletley senseless stuff?I need to focus, god damit!

Focus. Focus. Focus. You have been trained for situations like that! I skip through any possible scenario, I have been prepared for. Cast away on a diffrent planet? No. Being held hostage by Humanoids, who want to take over the world? Think not. Intergalactical discussions held on earth without permisson? No. No. No. Every scenario is ending, with me using my gun! And I am afraid I don't have a gun!

Hm...

The vibration stopped. I open my eyes, I kind of closed them, during my thinking. I get the feeling that that was not a really good idea, as now I can see two enourmos feet at the other end of the alley. Again my holographic brace let. -2 meters? Oh thanx for the warning, buddy! I raise my view and a fitting body appears to the enourmos feet. It is big. Really big. Although it doesn't look alien. More like a ...rabit? What? Why is it look...FOCUS! Anywhay, it is not moving, at least not right now.Ahh Right, that's why the vibration stopped.

Wait a moment. The alien is not moving. That should tell me something. Yes, we can get out of here. Finally.

I turn to my left, to the civilist, who is still standing next to me. He must be shocked. I mean every other non-military person would have run away screaming, right? I grab his right arm, about to drag him off the scene, but he does not move.

Maybe he wants to die. Damit, it is still my responsibillity to save him! I am about to make him move, dragging on his arm and wispering: "Get moving! For fuck's sake, do you wanna die? Move!"

That is really weird I am not able to move him, but I should be. I am a trained person, I could get a 200-pound man moving, and this one does look rather skinny.

You know what I say? Screw him! I let go of his arm and am about to turn, to run for my life. If he wants to die, so be it!

I already backed up a few meters. The alien still doesn't move. I wish I could go faster, but I'm not sure, whether that would make this thing angry, so I don't try. When I get into the next street, I can run to my car, parking a few blocks away, get a new gun and if I'm lucky, really lucky, this thing is still here, so the man, and after I am finished with the big thing he is going to pay me back and...

Hey the man in the grey suit is moving. Finally. One more step back. Now I just have to keep an eye on him, as he owns me. But he doesn't look like, he is going to run away. No he raises his weird looking cubicle. I shake my head. He can tell me what he wants, it still looks like a weapon to me!

I did not notice that I stopped moving. And just a second later I understand why. He is shooting. Whether that weird looking cubicle is a weapon or not, he is definetley shooting with it. He aims at the alien. The electric looking blue srike hits it at the side. Great. I hope he finished the thing. Because it really looks angry right now and I either want it calm or dead. Nothing inbetween.

It stopped moving. It stopped moving at all. But it is definetley not dead. I think it would be pretty hard for it to stand still upright, when it's dead. And then something weird happens. The man, I haven't seen moving from the spot, since I dicovered him here, moves. Well he is not just moving. He is running. Running away. Running away from the alien and from me! He turns his head and grins. He actually has the nerves to grin! "I paralysed it for a few seconds! You can get away!" I turn to the direction of my car. At least I don't have to go backwards anymore. But then something crosses my mind. Something more important than getting away from here. He still hasn't paid me my gun!

I freeze at the spot. My car or payback for my gun. Car. Gun. Gun. Car...hm. I turn and decide for my gun, as something is telling me that the man there, who is just a few meters away from me, would be able to kill the thing aswell. Always stick to the strong. One of my mottos.

So I ran at max speed in the direction in which the man is heading.

"Hey! You still own me my gun! Don't you dare running away before you payed me back!


	3. Bigger than what?

I think my chances have turned to the better. Really I do. Although I am still running I feel ... wait is that feeling saftey? I am feeling safe in the presence of a complete insane strange and unknown man? Wow I really need to get some holidays!

But for now i have other things to do. I have to use my whole strength to follow the said complete insane and unknown man, because he is really fast! And when I am saying fast, I mean fast, because, without being proud, every one of my collegues and me could beat the english running record. And I really have to work to follow that guy.

I shout again, because I don't want him to know that I am depending on him right now: "Hey where are you running! I hope you are directing to a bank because, that gun was quite expensive". Well I want to shout that. What really comes out was a near panting: ".ey......Where.........direct..bank....gun..:" As I said my body strength is occupied with running, at the moment.

Suddenly he runs around a corner, into an small street, I would not have noticed, if I had run past it. I get a "Oh no you don't!" out and speed up a little. Wow, didn't know I had that in me. So I get to this corner just seconds after him, look into the small alley. Just at the right second to see him, wanting to close the door of a weird wooden box. It says soemthing on the top, but right now at the moment, I'm occupied with other stuff.

I just get grip on the door, as it is about to close, open it and storm into the box. And there he stands, at a kind of console in the middle of the room. He looks at me. Bewildered.

I look back and close the door saying: "Alright Buddy, now to buisness, as you know YOU broke my gun and as I already said your gonna pay for it. Though I think we still have a bigger problem out there. I bet you know it will awake in sometime. I have to stop it and since you took my only weapon against it so I think it is now YOUR responibility to kill it, as.....what?"

The Past seconds he just stared at me, like he waits for something to happen. He doesn't reply. Just lets his gaze emphizable wander around the room, settles back to me and raises an eyebrow. I raise two eyebrows. He then crosses his arms, takes a wonderous breath. "Aren't you gonna..." He finishes his sentence with a hand gesture pointing to the door.

I look back at the door, expecting something different about it. No, an ordinary wood door. Again I face this strange man. He is still standing there, doing nothing at all, just staring. I get a little bit mad

"Hey! There are people's lifes at stake! I think you should get your butt..."

He interupts me, how rude! "It's bigger!"

Now I look bewildered: "Bigger? What's bigger?"

"This room"

I let my gaze wander round the room, like he did just moments ago. I still can't see something special about it, exept that it looks, like it was ripped out of an old B-Science-Fiction-Film. "Bigger than what?"

Now he looks at me, as if I was the nutter of the both of us. I think he got that a little wrong. He just raises both arms in disbelieve: "Its bigger. Look at it!"

I get a little bit annoyed: "Yeah lovley room you have here, now can we get back to the essencial?"

"But...the outside...I mean its just a box, and now you are standing here in this room...It's bigger on the inside! "

"Ok buddy great interior decorator. Compliments!" I roll my eyes. How does he have the nerves to disscus interiour design, while there was a great big alien, about to destroy London town?

I stares at me, looks me up from top to toe, looks ,suprisingly, a little bit disgusted and asks:

"Are you American?" He says it like he doesn't really likes Americans, well I am used to that attitude, especially from British.

"Yes, you wanna see my passport, or what are you on about?! Get to the important! Great. Big. Alien!" I gesture confused to the door. Well I already knew he was nutter, but that nutter? Then he starts walking round the room and mumbles: "Oh no, are you from Unit? Tell me you are not from Unit? O no you _are_ Unit aren't you? Oh I should have known they always runs around with guns, shooting things, swearing,....You know you are starting to get on my nerves, you always appear in the most inconvinient moments and want to shoot around with guns and I told you a thousand times: This is never a solution. You hear me NEVER! Never in my whole life, and let me tell you ,that is a long time, was a gun a soltution to a problem! Guns are problems themselves so why are you people keep on doing stupid things like using a gun? I really have to....." he stops, "..sorry did you say something?"

"I'm not in Unit.." I say, but not for the first time, like you think No I do it for the fifth time. I shouted it the fourth time so he just had to notice me through his mumbling. That guy really doesn't seem to like Unit or guns. The first I understand, the second...not. But how does he know about Unit? I thought they were a secret organisation, nobody is supposed to know about them, at least no civilian, I thought they wereabove the governement, beside the police, ,and outside the....no wait that was Torchwood...anyway he's speaking again.

"You're not?" He looks relieved. "Oh thanks! I am really not in the mood to deal with unit military right now..."

_Sorry it's really short, but my creative moment vanished so here it is! I always thought it would be funny, if somebody ran into the Tardis not noticing its bigger on the inside. And I think the doctor would be a bit disappointed...so R&R please?_


End file.
